Un Final Diferente
by Alfa y omegas
Summary: Se trata de que en bes de Humphrey volviera con Kate cuando se esta por casar con Garth el huye y se crea su propia vida lejos de todo su pasado.
1. La partida

**Hola amigo/as..! Bueno esta historia no se si será larga o corta realmente no tengo planeado pasarla de los 20 capítulos pero eso si serán largos y interesantes. Por cierto ya actualice el capitulo 17 de Una aventura peligrosa por si no lo sabían. Bueno dejare de retrazarla y comenzare.**

Los siguientes sucesos pasan después de que Humphrey sube al tren.

Humphrey: una lagrima cae, mientras pensaba "por que a el y no a mi", "te odio Kate" grite con todas mis fuerzas, antes de caer la piso y empezar a llorar desconsoladamente.

Pasaron dos horas.

Humphrey: estaba pensando, mis lagrimas ya no eran tantas como antes y mi odio creció "te juro que me vengare Gath" me jure a mi mismo antes de cerrar los ojos y quedar dormido.

De vuelta en el oeste.

Winston: me estaba agarrando dolor de cabeza con lo que había pasado, "por que se tubo que enamorar de ese omega tonto" pensé con mucho odio, "por que con ese" le pregunte muy enojado a Eve

Eve: "amor, todos sabemos que Humphrey realmente ama a Kate y Kate a el" le dije, mientras me acercaba y lo empezaba a acariciar, "por suerte pudimos llegar a un acuerdo con Tomi" le dije contento por lo de Lilly y Garth

Winston: "si pero tu conoces las reglas" le insistí

Eve: "tu mismo sabes que para el amor no hay reglas" le dije molesta

Winston: "si pero lo nuestro fue diferente" le dije recordando esos tiempos.

P.V recuerdo de Winston.

Winston: estaba jugando con los demás omegas cuando de repente veo a muchos lobos acercarse por la frontera oeste del territorio, rápidamente salgo corriendo hacia la cueva de la cabeza alfa, cuando llegue les dije apurado "papa, mama ya llegaron los lobos de la otra manada"

Papa de Winston: "esta bien hijo" le dije con una sonrisa y luego le susurre "estas limpio, mira que van a ver muchas lobitas" termine guiñándole un ojo

Winston: "papa" le dije poniéndome colorado

Mama de Winston: "cariño, ya déjalo" le dije con cariño, mientras soltaba una pequeña risa con la ración de Winston

Winston: "mama puedo ir con ustedes" les pregunte mientras torcía mi cabeza a un lado y sonreía

Papa de Winston: "esta bien hijo" le dije con una sonrisa "pero tendrás que comportarte bien" le aclare

Winston: "bueno papa" le dije contento

Mama de Winston: "será mejor que nos vallamos ya" les dije al asomarme por la entrada de la cueva y ver que casi llegaban, todos salimos de la cueva y cuando estuvimos cara a cara con los lideres de la otra mañana fui la primera en presentarme, "hola mi nombre es Ailu y soy la líder de la manada, el es mi compañero Aron y mi hijo Winston" nos presentamos

Líder de la otra manada: "mi nombre es Drick y soy el líder de la manada Los Noptuna" me presente, "ella es mi hija Eve y lamentablemente mi compañera no nos acompaña" les dije con tristeza la última parte

Ailu: "lamento escuchar eso" le dije rápidamente tras su comentario, "mejor pasemos a la cueva y discutamos nuestros asuntos" le dije poniéndome seria (Es una loba muy hermosa de tamaño media, tiene pelaje color blanco con su melena rubia y sus ojos son de color azules)

Drick: "me parece bien" le conteste con la misma seriedad, "cariño te puedes quedar jugando con alguien" le pregunte sueva y señalándole al lobito gris que estaba sentado al lado de la loba blanca (Es un lobo de tamaño grande, tiene pelaje color blanco con toques de dorado en el lomo y sus patas y sus ojos son de color verdes)

Eve: "esta bien" le dije tímidamente

Drick: "esa es mi lobita hermosa" le dije con mucho cariño, mientras le daba un beso y me ponía al día con Ailu y los demás.

P.V Eve.

Estaba mirando al lobito que estaba sentado mirándome raro, me parecía lindo y parecía buen lobo así que tome aire y me acerque "hola mi nombre es Eve" le dije tímidamente

Winston: "hola" la salude, "mi nombre es Winston" le dije con la misma timidez

"quieres jugar con migo" le pregunte con una pequeña sonrisa

Winston: "me encantaría" le conteste con una sonrisa mientras que mi colita se movía rápidamente para un lado y el otro, "realmente era muy linda y simpática" pensé mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro

"bueno que esperas vamos" le dije alegre mientras corría para donde había visto un pequeño monte y mucho pasto como para esconderme

Winston: me sacudí la cabeza y empecé a correr detrás de ella, cuando nos detuvimos vi que estaba cerca de la cueva de Black y de Milagros (son los padres de Humphrey, por si no saben aparecen en Una aventura peligrosa) "me esperas aquí voy a buscar a unos amigos que quiero que conozcas" le dije con una sonrisa mientras corría hacia la cueva de Milagros que estaba mas cerca

"esta bien aquí te espero" le dije con una sonrisa.

Fin P.V de Eve.

Winston: estaba caminando cuando de repente me lo encontré a Black, "Hola amigo" lo salude alegre

Black: "he! Amigo que andas haciendo por aquí" le pregunte mientras me sentaba y lo miraba con una sonrisa

Winston: "te venia a buscar a ti y a Milagros para jugar y preséntales a una nueva amiga" le respondí con un pequeño suspiro en la ultima parte

Black: lo mire medio extrañado por su reacción y le pregunte con una gran sonrisa mientras le pegaba en el hombre "solo una amiga"

Winston: me sonroje ligeramente cuando me pregunte "si solo una amiga" le conteste con tristeza

Black: reconocí mi error de inmediato y le dije rápidamente "mejor vallamos a buscar a Milagros y no hagamos esperar más a tu amiga"

Nota: esta historia esta relacionada en algunas partes con "Una aventura peligrosa" esto les ayudara a saber más de la historia de los personajes.

Winston: "si tienes razón" le dije apurado, "carrerita hasta la cueva" grites mientras empezaba a correr

Black: "crees que me puedes ganar" le pregunte, antes de alcanzarlo

Winston: estaba sorprendido porque el era omega pero su estado era de alfa, "guau como haces eso" le pregunte sorprendido

Black: "el secreto esta en las patas" le dije mientras aumentaba mi velocidad, "mírame" le dije mientras lo miraba

Lo último que se escucha es un fuerte ruido, como si alguien se hubiera chocado un árbol

Winston: estaba riendo sin paran, "eso fue lo mejor del día" le dije aun riendo sin parar

Black: me enoje y le dije "ahora veras"

Winston: "que me aras, hacerme chocar contra un árbol" le dije burlonamente entre risas

Black: me dije nada y de repente salte arriba del y le empecé a hacer cosquillas, "es duele mucho pero es efectivo" le dije haciendo mas cosquillas

Winston: "por favor basta, para, para" le pedí entre risas

Black: "pédeme perdón" le dije aun haciendo coniquillas

Winston: "es-(risa) est- (risa) esta bien" le dije con el poco aire que me quedaba

Black: pare de hacerle coniquillas "que te quede de lección" le dije con una pequeña risa

Winston: "esta bien" le dije recuperando el aliento, "mejor vallamos a buscar a buscar a milagros y volvamos con Eve" le dije mientras me paraba y sacudiéndome el polvo

Black: "estoy de acuerdo, pero una pregunta" le dije sentándome (es de costumbre que Humphrey y Black se sienten a cada rato) "quien es esa tal Eve" le pregunte curioso

Winston: "bueno según lo que se, ella no es de aquí viene con una manada a quedarse aquí, pero no se por que" le conteste con curiosidad

Black: "es interesante" le dije mientras me rascaba la espalda con un pequeño árbol que estaba al frente de mi cueva (para aclarar Winston encontró a Black a un kilómetro de su cueva pero con la charla y que corrieron casi llegaron a su cueva) "bueno será mejor que busquemos a milagros y vallamos con Eve" le dije recordando que teníamos que hacer, mientras terminaba de rascarme, "esta fue la mejor de toda" le dije con un pequeño gemido.

20 Minutos después una lobita estaba acostada en el pasto pensando.

Eve: estaba acostada pensando en que Winston no venia, ya me estaba preocupando, "pero que me pasa si recién lo conozco" me pregunte golpeándome la frente

"estas bien" pregunte una voz desde atrás de ella

Eve: me quede congelada cuando escuche la voz y rápidamente respondí, "si solo me olvide de algo" estaba nerviosa y comenzaba a sonrojarme

Winston: "esta bien" le dije con una sonrisa, "bueno el es Black y ella es Milagros" los presente

Eve: "hola mucho gusto" los salude "yo soy Eve" me presente con una sonrisa

Milagros: "el gusto es mío" le dije alegre, "que les parece si jugamos a las escondidillas" les dije muy alegre y ansiosa

Black: "no la cuento" grite rápido

Eve: "no la cuento" dije rápido

Milagros: "yo tampoco" me les uní, "esperen y Winston" pregunte preocupada, al no verlo por ningún lado

Winston: "ayuda, ayuda" grite

Black: "es por aquí síganme" les dije a las chicas, las guié hasta donde se escucharon los gritos de Winston cuando lo vi no pude tirarme al piso y llorar de la risa

Winston: "no se queden mirándome, alguien me puede sacar del hueco este" les grite enojado por su actitud, "realmente fue algo estupido esconderme en este hueco del árbol sabiendo que había otro mas grande" pensé con un suspiro

Black: "quédate quieto yo te ayudo" le dije preparándome

Winston: "como si me pudiera mover mu" fue interrumpido por un fuerte tiron de mis patas, "aaha eso duele y mucho" grite molesto

Black: "ya casi sales" le dije tirando con mas fuerza, hice el ultimo esfuerzo y los ultimo que vi fue a Winston salir despedido del árbol y yo chocando con alguien, por que al hacer fuerza y soltarlo me izo caer para atrás

Winston: por suerte había aterrizado en algo suave cuando abrí los ojos me quede con la boca abierta al ver que estaba arriba de Eve y nuestros narices se tocaron, lentamente me empecé a sonrojar

Milagros: estaba viendo como Black sacaba a Winston cuando de repente alguien salio volando y callo sobre mi, "estas pesado Black" me queje pero cuando note la situación me sonroje mucho

Black: estaba abajo de Milagros y nuestras narices se tocaban, solo me quede quieto y disfrute de la calida sensación que corría por todo mi cuerpo

Winston: estaba disfrutando tanto esto realmente parecieron horas pero solo fueron minutos, Salí del trance cuando escuche a Milagros y Black hablar, rápidamente me levante y me disculpe "perdón Eve" realmente estaba muy avergonzado y me estaba sonrojando cada ves mas

Eve: "esta bien" le dije aun sonrojada.

Cinco meses después Winston y Eve estaban saliendo y estaba pasando algo impresionante.

Winston: "Eve solo te traje a aullar a la luna aquí" se escucha un silencio, (estaban en una colina a unos cuantos metros de donde Humphrey y Kate aullaron por primera ves a la luna) "bueno si te querías casar con migo" le termine de decir, realmente estaba, muy nervioso por su respuesta

Eve: me quede con la boca abierta, realmente me había sorprendido su respuesta así que solo lo agarre y lo bese con toda mi pasión

Winston: acepte el beso con gusto, nos quedamos por lo que parecieron horas pero solo fueron minutos,"fue increíble" es lo único que pude decir

Eve: una lagrima corría por mi mejilla de la felicidad que tenia, "Winston si acepto" le dije amorosamente, mientras lo besaba de nuevo.

Fin P.V recuerdo de Winston.

Winston: "bueno tienes razón, tu me hiciste cambiar y fue lo mejor que me sucedió" le dije amorosamente mientras compartía un beso.

**Bueno queridos lectores aquí termina el primer capitulo de mi nueva historia espero que les allá gustado.**

**¿Que sucederá con Humphrey ahora? ¿Que ara Winston al respecto? ¿Como seguirá Kate? ¿Como continuara esta historia?**

**Bueno eso es todo hasta el próximo capitulo gracias por leerla.**


	2. El principio del comienzo

**Hola! Todo bien?**

**Bueno acá les dejo el capitulo 2 de esta nueva historia espero que lo disfruten.**

**Pero antes de comenzar gracias por sus comentario y por la corrección de Willi-alpha99 tenia razón era Eve ya lo corregí lamento ese pequeño error.**

**Sin retrazar acá se los dejo.**

Humphrey: estuve viajando en el tren todo un día, mi siesta me ayudo a clamarme pero por mi mente pasaban muchas cosas "Ahora que are no se cazar, no se defenderme, soy un tonto y entupido omega que se enamoro de un alfa sabiendo que no podía ser lo nuestro", "por que me pasa esto a mi" grite con todas mis fuerzas, mientras caía al piso y me agarraba la cabeza y mis lagrimas comenzaban a caer.

De vuelta con Kate.

Kate: estaba en la cueva de mis padres llorando y pensando en Humphrey "por que, por que se fue el amor de mi vida" era lo único que pasaba por mi mente, desde ayer a la tarde no supe nada de el

Winston: entre a la cueva y me rompió el corazón ver a Kate así realmente quería que sea feliz "cariño" le dije acercándome

Kate: lo mire por un momento y luego lo saludo "hola papa"

Winston: "como te sientes" le pregunte preocupado por ella

Kate: me molesto mucho su pregunte, "como crees que me siento si el amor de mi vida desapareció" le grite muy enojada, antes de salir corriendo de la cueva

Winston: "espera Kate a donde vas" le dije mientras salía corriendo detrás de ella

Eve: había salido a dar un paso a la mañana, cuando estaba sabiendo la colina, me sorprendió ver a Kate salir corriendo de la cueva y con Winston, la deje pasar a ella y luego me metí en el camino de Winston

Winston: "pero que haces" le pregunte confundido y molesto por su acción

Eve: "entra adentro, tenemos que hablar" le dije seriamente

Winston: "no tengo que ver como esta Kate" le dije decidido

Eve: "solo empeoraras la cosas" le dije, "vamos adentro tengo que contarte algo" le insiste de nuevo

Winston: "pero" no puedo terminar por que me agarro de la oreja, "hay eso duele, suelta" le dije mientras me tenia agarra de la oreja y me llevaba para la cueva, cuando llegamos me soltó "haya eso dolió" le dije sobaba la oreja

Eve: "ahora te sientas y me escuchas" le dije seriamente

Winston: "esta bien" le dije sentándome, "que tiene de importante que decirme" le pregunte mirándola a los ojos

Eve: "me temo que Humphrey se a tomado el tren" le dije con tristeza

Winston: cuando dijo eso me puso triste, "como lo sabes" le pregunte

Eve: "bueno esta mañana cuando paseaba por la manada, encontré el rastro de Humphrey y lo seguí hasta las vías y de ahí lo perdí" le conté con tristeza

Winston: sentía que debía hacer algo al respecto, "cariño mas tarde nos vemos tengo que hacer algo" le dije seriamente, le di un beso rápido y salí de la cueva

Eve: realmente debía ser algo muy importante por que pocas veces se ponía así "suerte cariño" le grite desde la entrada de la cueva

Winston: estuve pensado mucho en lo que sucedió y decidí que mi hija sea feliz, "a donde se habrá ido ese omega" me pregunte muy curioso, camine hasta la zona de alimentación que ahí te encontraría a barios alfas, cuando llegue ahí me pare derecho y les pregunte, "quien quiere ser voluntario para un misión"

"yo, pero depende de que tipo misión sea" dijo un lobo

Winston: "es una misión de búsqueda, necesito que busque a Humphrey y lo traigan de regreso" les dije seriamente

"pero si Humphrey estaba acá en el casamiento de Kate y Garth" le dije confundido

Winston: "me temo que escapo ese mismo día" le dije con tristeza, "quien ira en esta misión" les pregunte

"yo iré" dijo otro lobo

"yo también" dijo otro

"y yo" dijo otro

Winston: "nadie mas" les pregunte, espere un rato y al ver que nadie mas se ofreció, les dije "vamos a la cueva de la cabeza alfa y les explicare la situación"

"esta bien señor" dijeron todos los lobos al mismo tiempo, todos caminaron hacia la cueva de la cabeza alfa

Winston: "bueno como saben Humphrey a escapado, por motivos de amor" les dije con tristeza, "esto es así serán un solo grupo de búsqueda, Humphrey se tomo el tren en dirección hacia Idaho" les explique, "pero antes de que se vallan les quiero decir a Candu, Garra, Estaban y Dave que cuando salgan de la manada no pueden volver hasta que pase el mes o que estén con Humphrey" les dije seriamente

Dave: "entendemos señor" le dije con la misma seriedad

Los 4 lobos parten hacia las vías del tren

Candu: "no crees que se excedió un poco con lo de no dejarnos entrar a la manada a lo menos que traigamos a Humphrey" les pregunte algo molesto

Garra: "a mi me parece bien, todos sabemos lo importante que es Humphrey para Kate y si el ella debe estar destruida" le dije recordando lo mucho que lo amaba

Dave: "para mi esta bien" les dije poniéndome de acuerdo con Garra

Esteban: "que me miran" les pregunte

"y tu Esteban" preguntaron Garra, Cando y Dave al tiempo

Estaban: lo pensé por un segundo, "ninguno de los dos" les conteste

"Como" preguntaron sorprendidos todos al tiempo

Estaban: "es ridículo que nos haga esto, pero por la felicidad de su hija esta bien" les conteste, y vi que pusieron cara raras

Dave: se produjo un silencio incomodo así que decidí romperlo, "será mejor que nos demos prisa" les dije mientras comenzaba a caminar

Esteban: "si será mejor darnos prisa" les dije apurado al escuchar el tren, todos corrimos hacia las vías y cuando llegamos vimos que estaba pasando para la dirección que se sentía mas fuerte el olor de Humphrey, luego de esperar unos segundos vimos un vagón abierto y todos saltamos

Dave: "están todos bien" pregunte al aterrizar en el vagón

Todos respondieron que si

Garra: "si no les importa dormiré un poco antes de seguir camino" les dije con un bostezo ya que anoche había vigilado la frontera norte

Dave: "que descanses" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

Garra: "gracias" le dije antes de cerrar mis ojos por completo que caer dormida de inmediato

Dave: "será mejor que pensemos como encontrar a Humphrey antes de que lo maten" les dije poniéndome serio

Esteban: "yo propongo que nos separemos en 2 grupos y busquemos su rastro mientras avanzamos caminando por las vías" les comente mi idea

Candu: "me parece bien, quien ira con quien" les pregunte curioso

Dave: "solo hay una manera, par e impar por quien se queda con Garra ahora" les dije con una sonrisa

Esteban y Candu asintieron y los tres lobos pusieron sos patas en sus espaldas

Candu: "par o impar" dije y los tres pusimos nuestras patas al frente de nosotros

Dave: vi que Candu y Esteban pusimos nuestras patas para arriba y yo para abajo, "bueno me quedare con Garra y ustedes dos patrullaremos todo este sector hasta Idaho y nosotros de Idaho hasta mas adelante y al pasar los 2 días nos encontraremos en el cartel de Idaho" les instruí y todos asintieron

Candu: vagamos del tren y lo primero que hicimos fue estirarnos y luego comenzamos a caminar, "dicen que esta parte hay salvajes" le dije a Esteban para que estuviéramos alerta

Esteban: "yo me entere que los salvajes de esta zona fueron eliminados por completo por una manada misteriosa" le conté lo que sabia

Candu: "y como sabes eso" le pregunte curioso

Estaban: "bueno escuche a Winston hablar de eso hace 2 semanas y se confirmo cuando vi el cuerpo de uno de ese lobos salvajes cerca de la frontera sur" le conteste recordando ese momento.

Recuerdo de Esteban.

Esteban: estaba patrullando cuando de repente escuche un grito de ayuda, inmediatamente corrí hacia el lugar y me encontré a un lobo todo pintado de azul con toques de blanco en la cara y un extraño símbolo pintado con rojo sangre en uno de sus costados, "quien eres que te a pasado" le pregunte acercándome con posición de defensa

Lobo pintado de azul: "estamos sien-" fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que su cabeza cayera al piso provocando un leve sonido y sus ojos se había cerrado

Esteban: me asuste al escuchar unos ruidos por detrás de los arbustos he inmediatamente salí corriendo.

Fin del recuerdo de Esteban.

Candu: estaba muy concentrado escuchando el recuerdo de Esteban, cuando de repente un olor muy familiar golpea mi nariz, "Esteban podemos ir rápido" le pregunte asustado ya que el olor era de la sangre

Esteban: "una carera, el que sale de acá con vida gana" le dije antes de empezar a correr con toda mi velocidad

Lobo extraño: "deténganse ahí" grito el lobo

Candu y Esteban pegaron un salto acompañado de un grito "corre"

Lobo extraño: "y a estos que les pasa, solo necesitaba ayuda con el caribú" pensó el lobo con un suspiro

Candu: "quien era" le pregunte asustado y muy agitado por que corrimos mas de cuatro kilómetros

Esteban: "no lo se" le dije con un suspiro de alivio a ver que no nos siguió nadie.

De vuelta con Humphrey.

Humphrey: ya había pasado el parque Idaho y mi destino no estaba asegurado, mi panza gruñía del hambre y mis pies me dolían de tanto caminar, mi boca estaba seca y para el colmo estos pensamientos, "como voy a hacer ahora no se cazar, no se defenderme, tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar" estaba pensando todo eso cuando de repente escuche un ruido y me corazón empezó a latir mas fuerte de lo normal, unos ruidos se escuchaban por los arbustos y mi panza gruñía fuerte, "quien esta ahí" pregunte asustado

Lobos Extraño: estaba mirando al extraño, no era de la zona y por su apariencia deduje que era omega, "será mejor que lo observe un rato" pensé mientras me subía a un árbol en total silencio (bueno usare esto de lobo extraño para referirme a deferente personajes de identidad desconocida o sino como un personaje que aparece en una escena)

Humphrey: me quede un rato mirando para todos lados y al ver que no había nadie y al no escuchar mas ruidos seguí caminando pero con cautela, no quería llamar a atención, "por que me pasa esto a mi" me pregunte en voz baja

Lobo extraño: seguí al lobo por uno cuantos metros, pero cada paso que daba notaba que se estaba poniendo más débil

Humphrey: camine por varias horas, mis pies ya no daban mas, mi set había crecido muchísimo y el cansancio me daba sueño, "mejor duermo un poco" pensé antes de acostarme debajo de un árbol y cerrar mis ojos y quedar dormido de inmediato.

**Bueno acá termina este capitulo, lamento que haya sido muy corto y lo haya escrito sin animo pero el sábado falleció mi mejor amigo y en verdad no se si seguiré escribiendo por los menos en estos mecen depende el animo que tengo.**

**Solo les quiero pedir un favor a todos sean escritores o no, "QUIERO QUE ME AYUDEN A TERMINAR LA HISTORIA SURVIVAL LA COMENZO MI MEJOR AMIGO Y BUENO YA QUE NO ESTA PARA CONTINUARLA QUIERO DEJARLA EN SU HONOR SI ME QUISIERAN AYUDAR A TERMINARLA LES AGRADECERIA MUCHO"**

**Para contactarme.**

**Numero: 0354315511719 es de argentina, no atiendo llamadas es para whatsapp nomás**

**Face: Kevin Pradolin.**

**Eso es todo espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo y nos veremos en algun tiempo adios.**


End file.
